


Shadows Of The Future

by TheWolf251107



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolf251107/pseuds/TheWolf251107
Summary: The clans in the future are in danger, so how does fate fix it? It sends three cats from the present.In other words. Firestar, Ravenpaw and Cinderpelt gets flung into the future without warning and are somehow expected to save the clans from destruction.Also a bit AU for the plot to make sense.
Kudos: 12





	1. A Sinister Warning

It was dark. It was very dark. But It wasn’t just dark, like in the medicine-cat den at night dark. It was pitch black. Not only that, but it also gave off that unsettling feeling of a snake waiting in the shadows for its prey to turn its back.

And that was just how a pure white tom with ocean blue eyes was feeling right now. Like a mouse being stalked by a snake. His short fur was prickling with unease, as he tried to scan his surroundings for any danger. It wasn’t easy though, as he couldn’t see anything in the darkness.

“Hello! Anyone here?...” 

His call was left unanswered as he looked around in mild fear.

He was getting more and more panicked as time passed and even though he couldn’t see anything, he wanted more than anything to get away from this place as fast as possible.

But as he was about to run for it, the sound of pawsteps stopped him in his tracks. 

Snapping his head around to look at the place where the pawsteps had come from, he caught sight of a little dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, her pelt shining with stars, walking towards him.

He couldn’t help but stare. It wasn’t because she was overly pretty, but because of her eyes. 

Her amber eyes were like a flame in the dark, shining with more intensity than the scorching sun in green-leaf. He was actually really unnerved by them.

After a moment, he finally shook off his shock, regaining his ability to speak.

“Wh-who are you?...” The white tom tried to keep the fear out of his voice. Not wanting to show any weakness.

The she-cat just stared at him for a moment, before sitting down, wrapping her tail around her forepaws. The intensity in her eyes lessened a little as she answered, but was still present.

“Tigerfur is my name. A former medicine-cat of ShadowClan..”

The tom couldn’t be sure, but he thought he could hear something akin to grief in her voice as she introduced herself.

_ Tigerfur...I guess she does look like a cat who’d belong in TigerClan. _

_ Wait...She said she was a former Medicine-cat of ShadowClan! But...former… _

_ No.. She..She can’t be dead.. Right?.. _

“Oh...I certainly am dead. And I’ve been for moons.” 

The tom was surprised to hear her answer his unasked question, and he was even more surprised to hear her say it in such a dead voice. 

_ But if she’s dead...How can she be here? _

His question was again answered without him even asking.

“So the clans really have lost faith in us, haven’t they?” Tigerfur’s words were filled with both sadness and bitterness at the same time.

_ Lost faith in us? _

_ Who even are us? _

The tom just kept looking confused at her, so she continued.

“We’re the warriors and medicine-cats of the past. We’re the clans’ ancestors. We walk amongst the stars, seeing things that others don’t. We are known as StarClan.”

_ StarClan!?  _ “But, it doesn’t exist! It’s just an old kits-tale” The tom said. He couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t. He looked Tigerfur in the eyes, waiting for some kind of confirmation that she was lying.

She flicked her ear before saying anything.

“I have a message for you.” 

Her sudden change of topic threw him totally off guard. She looked him dead in the eyes and said it again.

“What?”  _ A message? _

The tom was frozen in place. He wanted to know what the message was, but at the same time he didn’t really believe any of this.

Letting go of his doubt, he took a deep breath and nodded to Tigerfur.

He was ready to receive the message.

“From old cinders, the fire will rage and once again rule the clans, and the raven will sing, louder than ever.”

Tigerfur’s sinister warning hung in the air. Terrified and confused by the message, the white tom tried getting a better explanation out of Tigerfur.

“Wh-what do you mean! What fire?!” He was scared. What did Tigerfur mean? What did she mean about ‘ _ again’.  _

“I can’t tell you more. But remember my warning. A fire is coming and all of the clans are in danger.””

The white tom was sitting, frozen in place, staring at Tigerfur in shock. She in turn, stared steadily back at him, as she faded into nothingness.

The tom sat quietly in the dark, thinking of Tigerfur’s warning.  _ From old cinders, the fire will rage and once again rule the clans, and the raven will sing, louder than ever.  _

_ What does it mean? _

He didn't get more time to think, as he heard someone shout.

“Wake up!”

He snapped his eyes open, only to see his friend’s terrified face.

_ Oh no… _


	2. Landing In The Future

Firestar fell from the sky. Twisting in the air, he only just managed to land on his paws.

_ What, in the name of StarClan, is going on? _

Getting up from the crouched position he landed in, Firestar slowly looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest covered in a thin layer of shining white snow.

Firestar was confused; and rightfully so. Only a moment ago, he fell from the sky. But that wasn’t the only reason. He was also confused because of his surroundings. Not only was this definitely not StarClans hunting-grounds, but it also looked like it was leaf-bare.

Though Firestar was pretty sure it was new-leaf a few moments ago.

Shaking of his confusion, he looked at himself. Nothing seemed wrong, no scratches, no scars, no blood and no stars.

_ Wait…. _

Firestar only just realized the stars representing a StarClan member were gone from his pelt.

_ But that means!.... _

Firestar could only find one reason why that could be. He had become part of the world of the living again. But how did that happen? Firestar had no idea, but he wanted to find out.

Deciding to take a look around, Firestar cautiously began walking through the trees. His instincts began taking over as he walked deeper into the forest. Prickling his ears, Firestar carefully listened for any sign of life. He was beginning to feel a sense of familiarity the longer he stayed.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He was looking at a giant tree.

_ The Great Oak?! That means I’m on ThunderClan territory. _

Firestar felt a sense of relief wash over him. He knew this place. But even so, he was still cautious. Something was wrong. He could tell. Not only should he be in StarClan, but the change from 

new-leaf to leaf-bare was also a sign.

He might have been lost in thought, but Firestar wasn’t totally unaware of his surroundings. His warrior training had taught him to be cautious and alert in unknown situations. 

So as he was standing in front of The Great Oak, he suddenly picked up the scent of cats. He turned slowly, lowering himself into a defensive position. It was definitely a ThunderClan patrol, but something was different in the scent that made Firestar cautious.

His stance was light, not firm. It would make it easier for him to run or attack, and he also looked less threatening, but on the other hand It also made him more vulnerable. He would be easy to knock over or pin down, but he was willing to take that risk. He had a feeling the patrol wasn’t going to attack him right away.

The bushes in front of The Great Oak rustled, signaling the arrival of the patrol. It was made up of four cats. One of them looked like an apprentice.

Firestar finally realized what was wrong. He didn’t know any of them. This wasn’t the ThunderClan he knew. He was beginning to feel a little panicked, but didn’t let it show. He didn’t want the patrol to think he was afraid.

_ Well, at least I found out what was wrong. Kind of. _

Firestar was snapped out of his thoughts as one of the cats walked towards him. It was a bulky grey tabby tom with yellow eyes. He 

looked a little like Bumblestripe.

The tom narrowed his eyes at Firestar. Firestar returned his gaze.

“So what do we have here? A kittypet? A rogue? Or maybe a spy?”

The grey tom was almost snarling at the end of the sentence. His muzzle was mere whiskers away from Firestar’s.

And even though his yellow eyes were glowing with hostility and loathing, Firestar refused to back down.

They stared at each other for a few moments before getting interrupted.

“That’s enough, Stonepelt.” The calm and controlled voice of one of the other cats said.

Firestar diverted his gaze, so he looked at the speaker. It was a pretty dilute calico she-cat with piercing blue eyes. Firestar thought she looked relatively young, but her control told him something else.

His attention was brought back to the situation, as Stonepelt began speaking again.

“Enough!? This intruder is trespassing on ThunderClan territory!” Stonepelt was seething with anger, as he practically spat out the words.

“He should get punished!”

Firestar was beginning to think a battle was unavoidable as Stonepelt unsheathed his claws, but the she-cat proved him wrong. She pushed Stonepelt aside and stood in front of Firestar.

“You don’t decide what happens to intruders. That’s the leader’s job. Lightstar will decide his punishment.” The she-cat added the last part with a tail flick towards Firestar.

Stonepelt looked like he wanted to object, but a silent look from his clanmates, wisely shut his mouth.

“Follow me.” 

Firestar decided that the situation didn’t end too badly. Considering what else could have happened, he was relieved to be taken to the camp. 

But it didn’t make sense in his mind. Why take intruders back to the camp?

_ Are they really that suspicious of everyone? _

Firestar was snapped out of his musings, as he felt himself get pushed after the she-cat.

“Move.” 

It was a black and white tom with blue eyes. Firestar decided to follow without a fight. It wouldn’t help any of them if he fought back.

Walking silently, Firestar couldn’t help but assess his situation. He had for some reason fallen from the sky and landed on ThunderClan territory, then meeting a patrol, he was now being escorted back to their camp.

It had been the weirdest day of his ‘life’ so far and that was the weird part. He shouldn’t even be alive right now. Not that he was complaining about it, but it just didn’t make any sense. Sighing, he focused back on the present.

If he hadn’t been surrounded by a patrol, he might have jumped at the sudden voice speaking to him. But as it was, he was very careful about how he reacted, because he knew he was being watched.

“What’s your name?”

Firestar looked down to see the speaker. It had been the apprentice, a little black she-cat with a white muzzle and big hazel eyes. 

She looked curiously at Firestar waiting for an answer.

_ I can’t say Firestar. That would just beg for more attention. _

Firestar was fast to come up with another name.

“Fire. My name is Fire.”

Names like that were common amongst rogues and it would be easy to remember, so Firestar thought it was a good name.

“Fire? Is it because of your furolor?”

The little apprentice was almost bouncing with excitement, it was probably the first time she had spoken to a cat outside her clan.

Firestar suppressed a purr of amusement, it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to laugh, when he had been caught trespassing on their territory.

He instead decided to answer the she-cat’s question.

“It is. So what’s your name?”

Firestar couldn’t help but ask. He was getting curious too. Maybe if he’d actually used his brain, he wouldn’t have talked to her at all, but well, he was beginning to feel comfortable.

“I’m Darkpaw. An apprentice of ThunderClan!”

Firestar heard a sneer coming from behind him, he turned his head a little to look at the black and white tom. He was keeping a close eye on the two of them. Firestar understood why. In the eyes of these cats, he was an intruder, so of course they’d keep an eye on him, when he was talking to an apprentice.

Nevertheless, Firestar couldn’t help but purr at Darkpa’s enthusiasm. She was bouncing on her paws. Sneaking another look at the tom watching them, Firestar was about to continue his conversation with Darkpaw, but was interrupted by the she-cat leading the patrol.

Snapping his focus to her, he caught sight of the entrance to the ThunderClan camp.

_ We’re here. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please take into account that I haven’t read past the events of The Last Hope, so SkyClan isn’t a part of The Lake Territories.


End file.
